


Pareils dorks se méritent

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Age Difference, Books, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Chance Meetings, Dorks, Dorks in Love, F/M, Family, Gen, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un garçon et son jeune frère se retrouvent à Central pour des événements qui les dépassent, une jeune fille qui s'y croyait à sa place s'en voit chassée... et si le temps que les choses reviennent à la normale, ces accidents de parcours se croisaient ? Et puis entre fervents admirateurs des livres, on devrait s'entendre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Au bout du voyage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Les innombrables mots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/482779) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 
  * Inspired by [L'autre famille](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977330) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deux accidents de parcours... qui se réuniront peut-être ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Avant que leurs routes se croisent  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages :** Russel et Fletcher Tringham ; Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** C#1, « voyage » pour 7_liens site  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin/post 1ère série animée  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500

Russel et Fletcher ont parcouru tellement de kilomètres pour arriver à Central… c’est trop bête de s’arrêter là ! Les voilà sur la case prison : là où ils ont bien failli envoyer les frères Elric autrefois en usurpant leurs noms. Sur un malheureux hasard, leur ordre d’arrivée en ville… Ils ont sillonné le pays en tous sens depuis des années eux aussi, depuis leur village natal sur les traces de leur père.

-

Scieszka de son côté n’avait jamais quitté Central autrefois. Elle habite toujours la maison de sa mère, et continue en son absence. En tout cas, jusqu’à ce que trifouiller les sombres secrets de l’armée pour faire le mystère sur la mort de M. Hughes la mène trop loin, la mette à son tour en danger et que Miss Winry la traîne au fin fond d’une lointaine cambrousse pour la protéger.  
Perdue là-bas loin de tout, loin de ses livres surtout, elle espère pouvoir en revenir bientôt.

-

Russel se morfond en prison et Fletcher qui n’a pourtant rien fait et partage le prix de son mensonge essaie de le raisonner. Essayer de lui faire comprendre les causes de la situation afin qu’il ne recommence plus sans donner l’air de trop le blâmer pour autant, ça n’est pas évident.  
Russel ne voit que le résultat et parlemente autant que possible pour sortir de ce pétrin. Sans succès. Il faut une condamnation expéditive et une évasion doublement illégale pour les tirer de là. Grâce à deux officiers mettant la morale avant l’obéissance, ils s’en sortent de façon miraculeuse, oui mais, ils ont un casier judiciaire maintenant, et si on les rattrape un jour ?  
Il va leur falloir non seulement faire la lumière sur leur véritable identité, mais ensuite une fois rétablie, répondre d’une tentative d’extorsion et d’un délit de fuite.

Ils gardent profil bas pendant des semaines, sursautant dès qu’ils croisent un représentant de l’autorité. L’instinct de survie leur commanderait de filer se cacher à la campagne, mais la loyauté envers les frères Elric qu’ils ont aidés à envoyer au casse-pipe leur demande de rester, d’attendre leur retour, de guetter une occasion d’aider…

Quand il devient clair qu’Ed ne reviendra pas et qu’Al ne se souviendra plus d’eux, et que la justice est enfin rétablie, Fletcher convainc Russel d’aller au moins présenter des excuses très officielles au libraire qu’ils ont essayé de rouler. Russel, un peu à contrecœur, se plie à l’injonction. Il les accepte avec un semblant de bonne grâce, ne les signale pas à la police, mais leur suggère fortement de le faire eux-mêmes.  
Dans les circonstances exceptionnelles qui entourent la mort du Généralissime dans des conditions douteuses tous ont d’autres chats à fouetter que traiter cette minable affaire, et l’on devrait se montrer indulgent envers deux graines de voyous pas si méchantes et qui promettent de s’amender.  
À la vérité, la justice a laissé traîner leur dossier et aimerait même l’enterrer purement et simplement. Ça, pour effacer la honte de l’avoir traité de façon si expéditive en premier lieu. Quand on l’exhume, c’est donc pour les relâcher aussitôt en leur interdisant d’y revenir.

 

Maintenant qu’ils se sentent à nouveau libres, de prison, d’obligation, avec la possibilité de repartir où ils voudront, ils constatent comme les choses ont commencé à changer.

-

Le calme revenu et avec la promesse que plus rien ne l’y inquiètera, Scieszka a pu regagner Central et retrouve avec bonheur sa petite vie et sa grand bibliothèque bien aimée. À peine débarquée de son long périple de retour et réintégrée dans ses fonctions – le témoignage de Maria et Denny y aide beaucoup – elle s’empresse d’aller reprendre sa place au milieu des livres.

C’est avec beaucoup d’entrain qu’elle parcourt le chemin familier entre chez elle et la caserne où elle est en poste, et à la fin de la journée les petites rues qui mènent vers les bouquineries familières, à la fois terrain connu et presque pays étranger par les promesses de découvertes inattendues que recèle le quartier.  
Avec tant d’enthousiasme, peut-être, qu’elle se perd déjà à imaginer ses futures lectures sans prendre bien garde aux autres passants…


	2. Rompre la glace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entre fervents admirateurs des livres, il faut bien se serrer les coudes !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Rencontre inespérée  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages :** Fletcher et Russel Tringham, Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** C#4, « glace » pour 7_liens   
> **Continuité :** post-1ère série, non spoilant  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1500

À peine sortis du tribunal et libérés de toute menace de prison, avant même de chercher un logement et du travail, faisant la sourde oreille aux sages conseils de Fletcher, Russel prend la direction de la nouvelle Bibliothèque Centrale. À défaut de pouvoir acheter des ouvrages anciens et rares, il espère pouvoir au moins les compulser sur place et en tirer les passages importants. Même s’il n’a pas assez de temps pour tout lire à son aise, he bien, il fera avec. 

Cependant à peine arrivés là ils se voient refoulés. Ils peuvent entrer dans une première salle mais pas accéder aux plus importantes. On dit « aimable comme une porte de prison » pour entendre le contraire ; d’expérience récente pour comparer l’image et la réalité l’employé qui les empêche de passer n’en est pas à ce point. Ça n’est clairement pas si pire mais ils se heurtent tout de même à un refus froid et catégorique.  
Fletcher serait d’avis, puisqu’on les y invite, de juste faire demi-tour, vaquer à plus urgent, prendre le temps de se renseigner et revenir plus tard. Russel qui voudrait insister encore un peu est sur le point de se laisser convaincre, quand une scène absolument injuste se déroule devant eux et le fait changer d’avis. 

Une fille qui ne paie absolument pas de mine, elle, peut y aller ! Elle n’a pas montré de laissez-passer et elle a pu entrer comme ça. L’espèce de vigile lui a même tenu la porte. Est-ce que ça se fait à la tête du client, ou est-elle connue des services… 

Comme il proteste, on lui explique que oui à vrai dire, cette demoiselle Scieszka de son petit nom, bénéficie d’une autorisation spéciale. C’est une ancienne employée, maintenant elle travaille pour un service administratif de l’Armée et elle a bien des passe-droits bien particuliers. D’humeur tout à coup bavarde, l’employé en rajoute même.  
Elle y est autorisée parce qu’elle aide à la tenue du catalogue alors on la laisse lire ce qu’elle veut dès qu’on reçoit de nouveaux ouvrages. 

Embarrassée par tous ces détails que l’on sort sur elle, Scieszka rougit et ne sait plus où se mettre. Elle n’a même pas encore un livre à la main pour se cacher derrière, et ça serait impoli de courir en chercher un, justement.   
Russel commence à concevoir quelques espoirs, aussitôt douchés :  
« Lire seulement, pas emprunter. Rien ne sort d’ici. »

Timidement, l’intéressée explique juste que ça n’est ne lui est pas nécessaire, et amorce enfin un pas de côté pour s’éclipser vers l’intérieur de la salle défendue. S’ils pouvaient la laisser refermer la porte derrière elle…

Russel fomente alors un plan fou. Ils vont rester là, le temps qu’il faudra, en profiter pour lire et prendre en notes le peu qu’il y a d’utile ici, et il va guetter sa sortie pour la cuisiner un peu.   
Du haut de ses quinze ans, très sûr de lui, il s’imagine pouvoir séduire comme ça la jeune dame d’aspect banal : sûrement personne ne s’intéresse à elle et ça la flattera et elle ne pourra rien refuser !  
Fletcher soupire ; encore une fois c’est à lui d’être responsable à la place de son grand frère…

*

Le talent improvisé de Russel, sur n’importe quelle autre fille, resterait sans effet. Déjà, son don pour provoquer les « coïncidences » se repère à cent pas. Il a de la chance de ne pas être tombé sur _n’importe quelle_ fille.  
Scieszka reste imperturbable aux flatteries. Elle se montre en revanche sensible à la détresse du lecteur déçu… De son côté, malgré le côté insolite de la rencontre et de la demande, la glace est instantanément brisée. Elle se voit en se Russel comme en un miroir.

« Vous voulez tellement lire ce livre… Malheureusement je n’ai pas le temps de vous en faire une copie pour l’instant, et je crois que je n’en ai plus le droit. Oh, ils ne peuvent pas surveiller c’est vrai, mais c’est réglementé, quand même. »

Fletcher n’a pas à se forcer, dans cette situation où il pense qu’ils sont juste en train de perdre leur temps, celui de la jeune dame, et leur respectabilité, pour prendre un air de chiot perdu. Russel l’imite à merveille. 

« Hum. Mais ça contenait des citations de deux autres ouvrages que je possède et ça si vous voulez je peux vous en donner les références. Et même vous les montrer si vous voulez ? »

Scieszka n’a aucune espèce d’arrière-pensée à inviter les deux jeunes garçons chez elle. Elle ne pourra pas leur offrir une tasse de thé malheureusement, s’excuse-t-elle ;  
« La cuisine est là, avec la théïère si vous voulez vous en faire une vous-mêmes pour patienter le temps que je trouve. »  
C’est juste qu’elle n’est pas très douée pour ça. Mais il y a de délicieux biscuits faits par une amie dans une boîte à côté, qu’ils se servent aussi. (Voilà qui rassure un peu Fletcher dont l’estomac n’est pas loin de crier famine, avec tous les contre-temps imposés par la recherche de nourritures spirituelles au détriment des obligations plus prosaïques.)

Les deux frères restent bouche bée devant la collection. Devant un tel trésor il n’est plus question de thé ni même des biscuits. Ils s’émerveillent autant l’un que l’autre. Il y a là de tous les genres ! de la fiction surtout, et tous les domaines plus ou moins scientifiques. Pas d’alchimie à première vue, mais il y en a tellement… Sûr qu’en cherchant bien ils trouveraient un ouvrage spécialisé récupéré par chance parmi une caisse abandonnée. 

Tous trois naviguent comme ils peuvent entre les rayonnages et les piles sauvages. C’est tout une aventure : il y a si peu d’espace et tellement de détours à faire… et les titres les font voyager, à s’en faire tourner la tête. 

Fletcher aperçoit un titre qui lui fait terriblement envie et même si ça n’était pas pour cela qu’ils sont venus, demande s’il peut…  
« Oui bien sûr, lisez donc ! les livres sont là pour ça. »

Russel tente d’évaluer la somme de connaissances accumulées là ; même si à lui elles ne servent à rien il en reste admiratif. Rien rien que le prix que ça doit représenter… Il y a là quantité d’ouvrages qui ne valent rien, et d’autres au contraire très coûteux. 

Ce que Scieszka retrouve finalement, d’ailleurs, ne lui sera pas d’un grand secours : les quelques passages y traitant d’alchimie sont sans grand intérêt pour un alchimiste accompli, c’est plus de la culture générale pour la foule moins instruite. Mais il en rste ému quand même : qu’une inconnue ait accepté de l’aider comme ça !

« Vous savez, c’est peu de choses, se défend Scieszka. Entre passionnés de lecture il faut s’entraider, n’est-ce pas ? et puis je dois beaucoup à un jeune homme qui vous ressemble un peu. Lui aussi aimait l’alchimie.  
\- Ah tiens ? »

Sur ces politesses, Fletcher essaie de faire prendre congé à Russel. C’est effectivement très aimable mais il ne faudrait pas abuser de cette gentillesse et de son temps beaucoup plus longtemps, quand même ?

Prise dedans, avant de les laisser partir, Scieszka s’enquiert quand même de leur devenir. 

« Êtes-vous installés à Central ?  
\- Pas encore, nous venons d’arriver.  
\- Et la Bibliothèque Centrale était votre premier arrêt ? »  
Russel affirme que oui sans se laisser démonter, gagnant plusieurs points d’estime supplémentaires. 

« Si vous restez un peu, reviendrez-vous ? À la Bibliothèque ?   
\- Mais, très certainement. »

Scieszka n’a pas beaucoup de monde à fréquenter hors de son travail, et personne qui partage ce goût des livres. Pour elle aussi, cette rencontre fortuite est inespérée. 

« Si je vous trouve un exemplaire de celui que vous voulez tant lire, nous pourrons lire nos ouvrages côte à côte ? propose-t-elle pleine d’espoir.   
» Et peut-être aller s’offrir un rafraîchissement, selon le temps ? Il y a un café qui propose d’excellentes crèmes glacées tout près de la bibliothèque du quartier Sud. »

Voilà qui séduit absolument Fletcher, juste quand Russel commençait à se dire que ça en faisait trop. 

« Oh oui dis acceptons !  
\- He bien… mais oui, avec plaisir. C’est vraiment tellement gentil à vous. »

Avant d’entreprendre ce voyage, ils avaient entendu les pires choses sur l’égoïsme des gens des grandes villes, surtout de la capitale : les voilà agréablement surprise de voir qu’il y a au moins des exceptions. Bon, la première exception rencontrée est peut-être excentrique : même en débarquant de la cambrousse ils peuvent se dire qu’il y a quelque chose de pas très ordinaire dans ce comportement. Mais bon.   
C’est loin d’être désagréable, et si jamais elle devait se révéler trop bizarre il sera toujours temps de prétendre devoir reprendre leur chemin plus tôt que prévu ?

Rendez-vous est donc pris.


	3. Une histoire improbable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tellement coincés que ça aurait pu durer longtemps comme ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pareils dorks se méritent  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Russel Tringham/Scieszka ; Fletcher  
>  **Genre :** adorkable  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** C#6, « conte de fées » pour 7_liens   
> **Nombre de mots :** ~700

La suite se déroule de façon enchanteresse. Quel coup de chance, vraiment, de s’être rencontrés ! Ils s’entendent si bien. Même leur maladresse se fait écho sans les arrêter.   
Fletcher est plus grand qu’Elysia mais tout aussi adorable. 

Scieszka se promet de procurer à Russel une copie des livres désirés dans les meilleurs délais, tant pis pour la bousculade que ça imposera à son emploi du temps. Ça lui fait tellement plaisir de l’aider, de… lui faire plaisir. 

Elle pense un instant que peut-être, comme ces deux frères sont des alchimistes, ils pourraient l’entraîner encore dans des histoires pas possibles, comme Edward et Alphonse. Et puis elle rejette l’idée : allons, pas deux fois de suite, voyons ! Vraiment, quelles seraient les chances ?  
Mais qu’elles étaient les chances aussi de tomber sur ces choses bizarres en premier lieu… Bref. Elle ne ne veut plus y penser maintenant. 

Depuis qu’elle a rencontré les frères Elric sa vie s’est transformé. Tellement que ça lui semble magique ! On a beau dire que l’alchimie est une science, ce qu’ils ont fait pour elle tient du miracle.   
Il y a eu des moments durs aussi, mais ça valait la peine. 

Elle n’est pas la princesse et Russel n’est pas un chevalier. Pour d’autres qu’ils côtoient ou ont côtoyé, l’histoire de ces dernières années s’est mal finie ; pour eux, il est arrivé quelques péripéties, ils se sont vus laissés en dehors de l’action principale et leur vie a repris cahin-caha. Rien n’est fini.  
Ils peuvent toujours être les personnages secondaires d’une tragédie, qui attend encore de redevenir une tragicomédie. Pour leur suite à eux comme pour les amis dont ils sont sans nouvelle, ils ne désespèrent pas. 

Elle qui n’avait pas d’ami jusqu’à l’année dernière, elle a maintenant Madame Gracia et Elysia, Denny et Maria, ses collègues, Winry même si elle est si loin. C’est nouveau et beau et elle a envie de s’en faire d’autres, maintenant qu’elle a commencé : ça marche plus facilement.   
Avec ces enfants le courant passe ; elle espère que c’est pour de vrai. 

Elle ne s’attendait pas à ce que ça change encore. De voir en lui autre chose qu’un ami, de désirer un autre type d’intimité… et encore moins à voir, en face d’elle, les mêmes désirs balbutiants chez Russel. 

Plus ils se fréquentent moins ils se sentirent capables de se séparer quand la vie les rappelle ailleurs. Ils se prennent les mains en rougissant, partent dans de grandes déclarations de reconnaissance, de remerciements, d’appréciation grandiloquentes. Fletcher soupire ; il sait qu’il va devoir jouer les lutins espiègles pour leur donner un coup de pouce.   
S’il est surpris lui aussi par le tour que prennent les événements, il est trop innocent pour y voir mal. Il aime bien Mademoiselle Scieszka et trouve que l’amour c’est beau et que c’est bien dommage que son grand frère soit si empoté. 

Il met donc les pieds dans le plat avec une franchise désarmante :  
« Ne pouvez vous pas vous dire simplement que vous vous aimez ? »  
L’embarras de Russel à ses mots explose comment jamais : impossible même de savoir si ses bredouillements sont des dénégations farouches ou des appels à l’aide. 

Un soir prochain, alors que Fletcher est déjà couché et que Russel et Scieszka se retrouvent seul à seule sur le pas d’une porte, au clair de… pas de lune mais des becs de gaz – Central n’est pas très romantique ; gothique plutôt – l’idée leur revient sans plus rien pour l’arrêter.   
La pénombre masque la rougeur qui pourrait encore leur venir aux joues ; mais ils se sont habitués à la situation de toute façon. 

Le baiser timide qu’ils se donnent, nourri par leur impatience accumulée, se mue aussitôt en baiser profond, un baiser maladroit qui se veut adulte. Elle qui se sent encore toute jeune fille et lui qui s’y croit déjà… 

« Je veux rester toute ma vie à Central. Auprès de vous !  
\- J’espère bien que vous y trouverez le bonheur. Je serais si triste si tu repartais… »

Maladroite mais sincère, leur relation s’emboîte comme elle peut. Et ils vécurent heureux et lurent beaucoup, beaucoup de livres ensemble ?


	4. Famille et amis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les frères Tringham n'ont plus ni père ni mère depuis longtemps ; Scieszka sait que sa mère ne vivra pas éternellement non plus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Famille et amis  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Scieszka , Fletcher et Russel Tringham  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** C#7, « mort » pour 7_liens   
> **Nombre de mots :** ~500

Scieszka sait que sa mère ne guérira pas, et qu’elle ne peut pas s’en occuper seule. Maintenant qu’elle a un emploi stable et rentable, elle a pu la placer dans le meilleur établissement qui soit, qui prendra soin d’elle le plus longtemps et dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Elle la visite régulièrement et se rassure à voir qu’elle ne s’étiole plus si vite qu’auparavant, et que son absence inopinée ne l’a pas trop affectée. 

Russel a repéré son emploi du temps et un jour, en enfant possessif, râle un peu de l’entendre refuser un rendez-vous. C’est sans faire de mystère qu’elle explique la situation. Aussitôt, le pauvre tout embarrassé de son mouvement d’humeur se mure dans le silence. Fletcher, avec son innocence, offre pour eux deux toute la sympathie requise.   
Vous savez, elle n’est pas encore morte et elle ne va pas mourir de sitôt. Elle est malade mais elle ne souffre pas trop. C’est la vie. 

Ça fait longtemps et elle a appris à faire avec. 

Les yeux de Fletcher s’embuent de larmes et Russel détourne les siens, terriblement gêné mais n’osant pas interrompre la conversation. 

« Et ton père ?  
\- Oh. Je ne l’ai jamais connu. »

Fletcher se jette dans les bras de Scieszka. 

« Moi j’étais triste quand Maman est morte pendant que Papa était parti. Et j’étais triste aussi quand on a appris la mort de Papa. »

Peinée à son tour, Scieszka referme les bras sur Fletcher et tente d’attirer Russel à elle également. Russel ne se laisse pas faire ;

« Bah. Ça aussi c’est la vie, essaie-t-il de raisonner.   
\- Mais ça n’est pas une raison ! proteste Scieszka. Si ma mère mourait maintenant je serai triste. Et vous êtes si jeunes ! Les parents ne devraient pas disparaître si vite.  
\- On est assez grands pour s’occuper de nous-mêmes. »

À ses mots de son frère, Fletcher s’extraie lentement des bras de Scieszka. Avec un regret évident…  
Ils ont été forcés de vivre comme des adultes bien tôt, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça a été facile. Bien au contraire. 

« J’ai pas besoin qu’on me materne, affirme quand même Russel alors qu’on ne lui demande plus rien.   
\- Non bien sûr. Ohlala ohlala ohlala. »  
Scieszka s’empresse d’abonder dans son sens, tout à coup paniquée à l’idée d’avoir dépassé une limite et de se retrouver à nouveau avec bien plus que ce à quoi elle s’attendait. 

« Je ne prétends surtout pas être une mère ! Même pas une grande sœur !  
\- Mais une amie ? » suggère Fletcher.   
Avec une idée toute simple, il remet facilement tout le monde en place, son frère et elle. 

Oui ; être des amis, ça leur va tout à faire. À nouveau, Fletcher câline Scieszka, juste parce que, et entraîne Russel avec lui au passage.   
Russel qui rougit terriblement en se retrouvant en contact si proche de Scieszka.  
Des amis, hein…


	5. Avec passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ah, la fougue de la jeunesse !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Avec passion  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Couple :** Russel Tringham x Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** amoureux  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** C#, « étreinte » pour 7_liens  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** après les précédentes  
>  **Avertissement :** je vais considérer que Russel a l’âge de consentir et j’espère que vous serez d’accord  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 350+

« Scieszka oh Scieszka... si vous me laissiez faire... »

Russel a seize ans maintenant, et les hormones en folie. Il se prend pour un homme et veut le prouver. Le pauvre garçon crève de jalousie quand il voit Fletcher, douze ans et encore un môme, se jeter sans vergogne dans les bras de Scieszka pour donner et prendre câlins et bisous. Jaloux de son propre innocent de frère ! 

Scieszka a dix ans de plus que lui... et aussi peu d’expérience. Mais à partir du moment où il l’embrasser avec passion et tente avec une étrange timidité de découvrir quelles parties de son corps il est autorisé à toucher au passage, elle se découvre une flamme égale à la sienne.  
Il y a si longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas éprouvé de tel désir, sans parler de rencontrer quelqu’un qui le partage et se tient tout prêt à l’assouvir.

Ils découvrent ensemble, maladroitement. D’abord, Scieszka freine ses ardeurs parce que le moment n’est pas approprié. Ils planifient soigneusement leur grande rencontre à un moment où ils seront sûrs que personne ne viendra les déranger. 

Si ça ne tenait qu’à lui, toute fierté oubliée désormais, Russel proclamerait au moment entier combien il l’aime et la désire, il l’embrasserait en pleine rue et lui ferait l’amour sans penser à tirer les rideaux.  
Scieszka, plus pudique et craignant le qu’en-dira-t-on, préfère plus de discrétion et un secret soigneusement tenu. Présenté ainsi : juste toi et moi, Russel accepte, flatté par le côté si intime qu’elle lui laisse entrevoir. 

Le moment venu, quand il n’y a plus qu’elle et lui, Russel, pétrifié d’émotion et par la crainte de ne pas se montrer à la hauteur, manque de reculer et Scieszka doit littéralement le prendre en main pour le rassurer. Puis tout se débloque et s’enchaîne à toute vitesse.  
Russel en sort tout ébloui. Scieszka, trop amusée pour être déçue.

Ils se promettent de recommencer dès que possible, et d’y prendre plus de soin. Maintenant que Russel sait que c’est possible, qu’il ne craint plus de se perdre en route, Scieszka entend bien essayer avec lui certaines choses qu’elles a lues ici et là...


	6. Être honnête

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ils n'ont peut-être pas besoin de le crier sur tous les toits, non plus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Être honnête avec soi-même, déjà  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Russel Tringham  & Scieszka  
>  **Genre :**  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** C#, « secret » pour 7_liens   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :**  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 350

Russel a l’âge de consentir. Lui qui se prend pour un adulte à part entière, serait bien étonné si on lui disait le contraire. Scieszka n’est pas tellement plus âgée que lui, et n’a pas l’impression d’être dans une position de pouvoir par rapport à lui. Elle se sent encore très jeune elle-même, et pas importante du tout. Sauf quand elle est avec lui, parce que c’est formidable d’être aimée.  
Ce qu’ils font n’est pas interdit, mais quand même, c’est regardé de travers. C’est d’autant plus dommage que l’inverse est relativement courant… mais voilà, du coup, ils se cachent, ils se taisent.

Russel oscille constamment entre le désir de crier au monde qu’il couche avec une fille géniale, et la pudeur d’avouer qu’il est amoureux.  
Scieszka, avec sa position spéciale vis-à-vis de l’armée, se doit de rester discrète ; sa timidité naturelle l’y pousse de toute façon.

Voilà pour le reste du monde que ça ne regarde pas, mais, très rapidement, ils ont décidé qu’il faudra être honnête au moins avec Fletcher, et lui expliquer qu’ils sont amoureux.  
Fletcher accueille la nouvelle avec surprise. C'est-à-dire… pourquoi en font-ils tout un flan ?  
« Bah. Je l’avais bien remarqué. »  
Et depuis longtemps, avant même qu’ils s’avouent quoi que ce soit d’ailleurs !   
« Les vieux j’vous jure ! rouspète-t-il… Ils me prennent pour un gamin aveugle, on dirait. Il a même fait de son mieux pour les pousser dans les bras l’un de l’autre, et ce sont eux qui n’ont rien vu. »

Et puis Madame Gracia aussi devine facilement ce qu’ils trament.

Mais sinon, ils évitent d’en faire trop de démonstration. Ils se cachent de Denny et Maria ; Scieszka s’en sent un peu coupable. Ça n’est pourtant pas par honte ; disons que c’est par prudence…  
Après tout, Russel lui aussi a intérêt à rester discret et à ne pas attirer l’attention sur lui en causant un scandale qui attirerait l’œil des autorités militaires. L’incident avec l’usurpation d’identité d’Edward Elric a bien failli lui coûter très cher et, Ed étant toujours porté disparu, il n’est pas encore enterré.


	7. Tant pis !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On raconte beaucoup de choses, sans penser à les vérifier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tant pis pour ce qu’on dit  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Russel Tringham  & Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** C#5, « rumeur » pour 7_liens   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post 1er anime  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500+

Les racontars vont bon train à Central. Pire encore que dans les trous perdus de province où les secrets font très vite le tour du village par simple bouche à oreille : ici ils sont déformés, amplifié et repris n’importe comment par les journaux à sensation.  
On raconte que l’Alchimiste d’Acier, porté disparu depuis les troubles qui ont agité la ville et coûté la vie au Généralissime, serait de retour. 

Russel Tringham a appris sa leçon : la confusion ne le flatte plus, ne l’amuse plus. Ce nom était autrefois un ticket pour la science et pour la gloire. Aujourd’hui il porte bien trop de mauvais souvenirs. Même si, le jour où Ed reviendra, il ne devrait plus être considéré comme un traître, personne ne sait à quel point il est un héros. Il faudra bien qu’il revienne d’ailleurs ; Russel ne supporte pas l’idée qu’il l’ait envoyé à sa mort en lui indiquant le lieu où tout a commencé et tout devait finir. 

Lui et Fletcher ont leur propre identité, leur propre vie. Ils sont les Frères Tringham. Ils ne tiennent pas à être spécialement connus à travers tout le pays, mais si déjà ils pouvaient être reconnus de leurs pairs ça serait bien. Ils ne resteront plus jamais dans l’ombre des Frères Elric. Fletcher est entré comme apprenti chez un botaniste intéressé par ses talents alchimiques avec les plantes et il y travaille sur des remèdes à base de simples. Russel met sa science des éléments chimiques et des alliages au service d’une usine, pour vérifier la qualité des produits formés et l’innocuité des déchets rejetés.   
Ça n’est peut-être pas la vie dont ils ont rêvé autrefois en reprenant les recherches de leur père, mais c’est la leur désormais et elle n’est pas si mal. Ils ont leur petit chez-eux. Ils se font des amis, petit à petit. Surtout des amies, dans les premiers temps. 

Et on taquine beaucoup Russel à propos de sa toute première amie, la plus spéciale dans le lot, cette chère Scieszka. On croit, on suppute, mais personne ne sait vraiment. On raconte des choses, en plaisantant. Le côté sérieux de leur relation, tout le monde l’ignore. Et c’est mieux comme ça. 

Tout ce qu’on raconte, les bruits de couloir, Scieszka les entend mais ne les retient pas. Elle ne croit que ce qu’elle a lu imprimé avec une source citée vérifiable. Comme, quand on prétend qu’avec son nouveau rôle de secrétaire au Parlement, elle pourrait tirer dans l’ombre les nouvelles ficelles de la politique ? Elle en rit. Jaune. 

Elle sait qu’elle a sa part d’ombre, ses secrets à elle : ses lectures coupables et sa relation délicieuse avec un petit jeune homme charmant, mais elle n’a pas l’envergure d’une intrigante… encore moins d’une extraterrestre !  
Mais elle préfère ne plus rien dire au sujet de Juliet Douglas dont elle a pris sans bien le réaliser la succession : mieux vaut l’enterrer définitivement et ne pas lancer de comparaison avec elle. On ne sait jamais dans quel sens les rumeurs vont partir et elle tient à sa tranquillité.


End file.
